tears_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alorn, The Corrupter
Alorn, the Forsaken is the God of Insanity, as well as the sphere and physical embodiment itself. He originally came to be after separating from Axial, finally being freed from being tethered to a single master, before he, the sphere, was passed down to the killer. After gaining the sphere of corruption, he adopted the title "The Corrupter", and created his headquarters in the slums. (Which had previously been split into its own island.) HistoryCategory:Neutral The Sphere of Insanity was noted by Alorn to have been passed down for centuries throughout countless Gods with the insanity sphere, as he attempted to finally separate from a master and become free. He lived on inside Kayastor until he was killed, then causing a jolt of power so high that he took over Axial's body, separating from his master finally but still unable to kill Axial due to them being bound to each other. He also gained the sphere of Terror during the struggle. He then set off to locate Kinacha, who was attempting to trick Astalia into giving him knowledge, and made it through the museum after a rough trip. Alorn picked out a book after gaining the museum's favor, gaining the sphere of Kinacha which was locked inside for centuries, perhaps for as long as Alorn had been trapped for. Having the power to corrupt his spheres that he had gained, Alorn soon set off to kill Muran in order to gain control of the sun and heat. This he did successfully, turning into a mysterious mist and ultimately beheading Muran, corrupting the sun as it was. He then began to form a corruption army after hearing of Death's Undead army, striking a deal with Aldis in order to keep the Slums for the corruption of the Sun to be reversed. Alorn also stole the fire ancient to use to battle Death, as well as stealing the spheres of Stars and Moon from Axial, who had released both along with the sphere of Night. Alorn had located him using the bind, leaving Axial behind in shock as he led his army to Death's, engaging in a brutal fight, having resurrected the arachnid God of the Stars, Tol, with Astral Ascension. Of course, Alorn was heavily outmatched. Death's forces sported thicker, higher quality armor, better training, and overall more numbers and preparation due to both the fact that Traxis had helped prepare Death's earlier, and the fact that Death had been raising his army for years. Alorn's army was slowly but surely being defeated as Death's army picked off troops one by one, bringing down the corruption gradually until Alorn and the revived Tol finally faced off against Death and the Traxian elites. The two ended up retreating for a very short period of time, leaving the army to battle against Death and his forces until word was sent to Aldis' Inner Circle, whose members arrived at the time when Alorn and Tol returned. Uxol was used as bait and a trap for Death, the trap set by Forlat the Magnificent. Death was now the one heavily outmatched, with a teleportation block as well as several Gods who had an advantage over him naturally, such as Harot and Jarod. Jarod had brought his army of healers, while Lorea had brought her army, to combat the Undead, with Lorea's army sustaining the least damage and Ouroboros' pack of werewolves out front, ripping the Undead to shreds. Death, Alorn, the Inner Circle, and the Elites fought for a while, before the elites were beaten back by the sheer might of the Inner Circle and Alorn. Uxol came in to save Death, before being pulled into a ritual circle, struggling against Lilian, who had been waiting the entire time for a chance. Uxol failed the struggle and was healed of his connection with Death, and Death soon accepted his own fate and moved forward, knowing he would be back to haunt them for the rest of their lives. Soon enough, Death was killed, and Alorn and his corruption army had won the battle, destroying any remaining undead besides the Gods who had fought in the battle, who had also retreated as well. Personality As expected, Alorn has quite an insane personality and is shown to be able to handle things related to insanity, chaos or fear better than most Gods can, pushing away Kinacha's attempts at driving him insane and hosting the sphere of chaos rather well. He is immune to abilities such as fear, though it is unknown if this is due to his insanity sphere or terror sphere. To go with his insane personality, he is perhaps one of the most unpredictable Gods, rivaled by only the God of Chaos, and he is, like insanity and unpredictability, quite chaotic. All of his personality relates to the fact that he IS the sphere of insanity. Appearance Alorn appears as a terrifying form, with large round eyes which glow a bright blue, and nothing of a visible face besides that. His general form is rather shadowy, often concealed by the darkness around him, or just the fact that he is the sphere of insanity. A large amount of spikes jut from his "face", giving the same impression of either tree branches or crystals. Powers Insanity blasts are one of Alorn's main attacks, which he can charge to cause any God to go insane if the impact is hard enough on their mind, influencing its ways. Similar to seduction, it depends on how successful Alorn performs the attack, and how successful the opponent is at beating back the insanity. Sometimes an opponent can even gradually fall to insanity, losing them the fight and overall leaving them at the mercy of Alorn. He can also attack every once and a while with both himself and a mimic, and if the mimic is hit it gives Alorn a greater chance of a successful attack due to strategy and confusion.